deathfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Bart.avi
Do you know how Fox finds the Simpsons episodes strange? They refuse to consider a couple of them, as a result of which the number of episodes becomes contradictory. The reason is in the "lost" episode of the first season. There is no detailed information, no one who worked on the episode. The lost episode was completely written by Matt Groening. During the creation of the first season, Matt began to behave strangely. He was very quiet, seemed nervous and painful. Because of the mention of this series, I became very angry, and forbade you to ever mention it. The episode number was 7G44, its name was "Bart dead." In addition to angry Matt makes every effort to end the conversation. At one event, I managed to follow Grönning after he spoke with the fans, and eventually I had the opportunity to talk to him on strangers when he was leaving the building. He did not seem scared when I followed him, probably Matt was expecting a typical meeting with an obsessive fan. When I mentioned the lost episode, he turned white, and began to tremble. When I asked him if he could tell me any details, he spoke as if he were on the verge of tears. He grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to me. He asked me not to mention this episode any more. On the sheet of paper was the website address, but I will not say it for the following reason. I entered the address in the browser and I went to a site that was completely black, except for the yellow text line, the download link. I clicked on it and the file started downloading. After the file was downloaded, my computer went crazy, it was the worst virus that I saw. Restoring the system does not work, the entire computer should have been rebooted. Before I did this, I copied the file to a CD. The episode began like any other, but very poor quality animation. If you saw the original animations for some series, it was similar, but was less stable. The first part of the episode was pretty normal. Homer seemed angrier, Marge, seemed depressed, Lisa was anxious, Bart was full of genuine anger and hatred of his parents. At the end of the first part the plane took off. Bart began to play the fool, as expected. However, since the plane was about 50 feet off the ground, Bart broke the window and was sucked. The photo of Barth's corpse was barely recognizable, Matt took full advantage of the fact that the image does not move, and made an almost photo-realistic drawing of Bart's dead body. At the beginning of the third part, Homer, Marge, Lisa sat at their desk and cried. They cried louder and louder. The crying sounded even more painful, and sounded more than realistic (from translation. "Does not it remind you?"). Animation began to repeat when they started screaming, and I could hear the murmur in the background. This crying lasted throughout the third episode. The fourth episode "says" that one year has passed. Homer, Marge, Lisa and were thin as skeletons, and still sat at the table. There was neither Maggie nor animals. They decided to visit Barth's grave. Springfield was completely empty, and when they went to the cemetery, the houses became more and more destroyed. They all looked down. When they reached the grave, Barth's body was just lying in front of his gravestone. The family started crying again. In the end, they stopped, and only looked at Bart's body. The camera showed Homer's face. According to the image, Homer tells an anecdote on this topic, but it is not audible. The episode is over. The tombstones were the names of each Simpson star. Some of them were not known in 1989, some of them did not participate in the show. All of them had a date of death on tombstones. Among them were names such as Michael Jackson and George Harrison. Category:Videos Category:DeathFiles Category:Creepypasta